L'ombre
by Na.Shao
Summary: Cette ombre, il la connaît intimement. [ Claude / Antoine ]


NB : voici un texte écrit en 2015 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une rubrique pour UVF sur . Je l'ai découverte au hasard !

Bon, on a bien des fans de Claude et Antoine par ici, non ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La flamme de la bougie vacille et peint des ombres chaudes sur les sortes de bâches faites de morceaux de tissus disparates, abris sommaire mais suffisant pour résister. Les ténèbres ont englouti les vertes feuilles et épines de la forêt, et la puissante odeur de la terre après la pluie dilue celle de la mort, portée par une brise automnale.

Claude laisse sa plume glisser sur le papier quelque peu granuleux, laisse sa main tracer les lettres avec rapidité ; il ne veut pas se faire prendre, il ne veut pas que l'on sache. Le théâtre et l'art n'ont pas de place sur le champ de bataille, et il le sait bien, malgré ses nombreuses altercations avec Antoine à ce sujet. L'art élève l'âme et adoucit les orages, mais Claude reste réaliste : personne ne gagne une guerre en chantant, jouant ou peignant.

Entre les branches noires dessinées par la lumière, le jeune homme aperçoit un mouvement furtif, une silhouette indéfinie cachée par la toile tendue. Ses yeux tentent de percevoir ce qui se meut à travers les branchages, et son cœur bat un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine ; ont-ils été repérés ? Pourtant, les autres montent la garde, à moins que l'allemand ait parlé, que la police les cherche, qu'ils soient à leur porte—

Les cheveux clairs d'Antoine se révèlent alors que ce dernier passe sa tête dans l'antre de fortune de son ami, ses yeux bruns prenant une couleur orangée sous la caresse de la bougie allumée, les mains étroitement coincées dans les poches de son pantalon un peu lâche.

— Tu es beaucoup moins discret que ça, d'habitude, commente Claude en soupirant. Il passe une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux sombres, davantage obscurcis, encore, par la nuit d'un noir d'encre qui voile le monde. J'ai cru qu'on s'était faits prendre…

Antoine lui lance un regard surpris et observe l'autre jeune homme un long moment, sans rien dire, comme perdu dans un infini irrémédiable. Finalement, il porte la main à son front et trace le contour d'une vieille cicatrice à peine visible, ses yeux se détournant de ceux de son ami et fixant le sol avec insistance.

Claude fronce les sourcils.

— Tu es bien silencieux ce soir, ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il d'un ton incertain. Il en profite pour cacher subrepticement les feuillets jaunis par le soleil sous une pile de livres qu'il a réussi à emporter avec lui.

Le vent mord légèrement leur visage, puis repart comme si de rien n'était.

Le jeune homme blond relève ses yeux foncés et lâche un petit sourire.

— Je me sens juste préoccupé, répond-il.

La lune éclaire faiblement sa peau d'un éclat bleuté qui s'oppose à l'étincelle chaude qui danse sur un côté de son visage grâce à la bougie.

— Toi, préoccupé ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce baiser, avec Marie… ça avait l'air de t'avoir revigoré.

La voix de Claude laisse apparaître un brin d'ironie, un brin de sarcasme qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'insuffler à sa phrase ; bien que résolu à abandonner ces étranges sentiments qui animent sa carcasse, il les sent revenir si fort que se résoudre à les dompter est peine perdue.

— Toi qui est si incisif, gronde Antoine, soudainement piqué au vif — comme toujours lorsqu'il se retrouve au pied du mur et sans réplique cinglante — j'aurais pensé que tu aurais compris.

L'or du soir brille doucement au-dessus de leurs têtes abritées, et ils peuvent distinguer, à travers le fourmillement nocturne, les ronflements peu délicats des autres maquisards.

— Comprendre quoi ? Elle a pris le rôle parce que tu la voulais avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? grogne Claude alors qu'il brise le contact visuel et cherche un prétexte pour réarranger les quelques livres qui cachent ses écrits.

— Tu oublies que je sais voir, que je sais observer, que je connais les gestes, les regards, les paroles qui ne mentent pas, lâche Antoine d'un souffle. Vivre comme une ombre. Rester prudent. Mentir.

Le sang brûle dans les poignets du jeune homme, l'agonie ronge son estomac : il en a trop dit, trop montré ; peut-être s'est-il trompé ?

Claude reste muet et le froid de la nuit creuse des sillons rouges sur ses mains déjà abîmées. Pris d'un élan courageux, il se lève et s'approche d'Antoine d'un trait. L'herbe est légèrement humide sous ses pieds, la terre s'accroche, et soudain ses mains sont sur le visage de l'autre jeune homme, ses pouces sur les pommettes rondes. Le visage d'Antoine est pâle comme lors d'un ciel de neige et ses yeux sont deux orbes d'angoisse, d'espoir et de crainte mêlés.

— L'ombre, je la connais aussi, murmure Claude en effleurant les lèvres qui lui font face, furtivement, délicatement, comme si le contact l'effrayait. Il se penche, observe longuement le chef de leur maquis et sent un drôle de frisson parcourir son dos ; la peau d'Antoine est froide et humide de la pluie d'il y a une heure seulement.

Le baiser est rapide, lourd de sens, _réel _dans ces moments de doutes et d'incertitude. Il y a là une promesse de l'ombre, une confiance qui fait pâlir la solitude et les nuits amères.

Antoine laisse la rigueur du froid le saisir, mais autorise également son corps à se détendre, à laisser tomber le paraître, juste pour quelques instants ; et si tôt que les feuilles bruissent, que le temps reprend son droit, leurs lèvres se séparent, leurs mains se lâchent, leurs regards ne se connectent que par intermittence ; et peut-être est-ce suffisant de se savoir soutenu et compris, aimé et débordant d'un espoir chancelant au cœur d'un cité éteinte dont le feu se ravivera sous l'impulsion de la liberté.


End file.
